


Room No.9

by AntiskyHita



Category: Hunlay-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiskyHita/pseuds/AntiskyHita





	Room No.9

有欲便生望，望情望爱望不可皆为可。

整栋大楼在吴世勋关上办公室的灯后就陷入了黑暗，大抵也没有比他更敬业的老板了，除了底下的安保人员，他竟是整个公司走得最晚的人。吴世勋系上安全带，坐在驾驶座上闭眼修整，太阳穴突突的跳，吴世勋叹了口气，将车驶出公司。

夜深人静，白日里吵闹的公路上也静悄悄的鲜少有车辆驶过。扔在副驾驶座的手机叮咚一声响起，吴世勋单手把住方向盘，刚侧过身拿起手机还未看清信息，对面忽而亮起刺目的远光灯。一辆大货车不知何时从前方向他驶来，眼看就要撞上。

吴世勋赶忙打过方向盘，往一旁躲去，失控的货车车头一头撞向小轿车腰间直将他向一旁的防护带撞去。

砰——的一声，吴世勋连踩着刹车，一头撞上方向盘，只眼见安全气囊弹出，便失去的了意识。

意识逐渐清醒，随后是身体一阵酸涩感，记忆中最后的片段是自己撞向了防护栏，吴世勋下意识的想去摸额头的伤，意外的并没有摸到，身体也没有意想当中的伤痛。吴世勋撑着身子坐起来，却意外的发现自己身旁还坐着一人。

男人穿着居家的睡衣呆坐在一旁，略长的头发没有打理凌乱的翘着，脸色十分苍白，平日里总是无神的双眼空洞的望着前方，嘴唇也有些干裂，不知为何，见他醒来也没有任何反应，吴世勋太熟悉这张脸了，却又意外能在此刻见到他，吴世勋张了张嘴，声带嘶哑的喊了声。

“艺兴。”

吴世勋唤过男人名字之后才后知后觉的发现自己并未身处医院，倒更像是一间商务酒店的套房。张艺兴此刻像是回过神来了，动了动一直僵坐的身体，“你醒啦。”

吴世勋点点头，他醒来时唯一见到的人就是张艺兴，便下意识的认为是张艺兴将他带来这处，“这是哪？”

闻言张艺兴舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，转着脑袋四处看了看，眼神有些闪烁，“我也不知道。”，吴世勋有些诧异，“你也不知道？”，张艺兴点点头，表情也是十分茫然，“我记得我在家，醒来后就在这了。”

两人顿时相顾无言，沉默了一会后各自打量起这间房，房间的布置像是一间普通的商务酒店，只是四面八方全被封锁，匪夷所思的，整个房间竟是没有门，房间里有一张kingsise的大床，两边各放着柜子，窗边摆着一张小餐桌，还有一张沙发，布置得倒是挺温馨。

浴室是透明玻璃的，坐在床上一眼能看见里面的格局，里面放着一个硕大的浴缸，两个成年男人进去也绰绰有余。两人各自翻了翻床边的柜子，里面放着一些情趣用品，底下的则是一些医疗用具。

并没有搜到什么有用的信息，吴世勋试着去开窗，走进却发现那不是预想中的玻璃窗户，而是一个巨大的液晶显示屏，它像是镶嵌在墙中一般，与墙面十分贴合。

在走进后显示屏的黑幕上在无人触碰的情况下缓缓的显示出一行红色的英文字幕。

【Welcome to the Room No.9】

【你们已作为行动分析的实验对象被选出】

【想要从这房间出去，你们每天必须从提出的多个任务中选择一个】

【并完成指定内容】

【本次实验共有十项任务，每日零点更新，完成任务时限为下一项任务发布之前，超时或未完成则为任务失败，当日点数和餐点也将扣除】

【每项任务完成后可获得10点点数及当日餐点，收集到100点点数即达成可离开房间要求】

【实验对象达成100点点数后，可按自己意愿选择离开或留下，若实验双方中有一人意愿留下，则任务重新开启直至双方意愿统一离开】

【若实验对象中有任意一方死亡，则实验结束】

【请勿暴力破坏房间，后果自负】

【任务即将开始，祝二位好运】

“什么情况？”

吴世勋回过头去瞧张艺兴，却见张艺兴也是一副茫然，他四处走动起来，试图寻找出去的方法，可这房间就是如他所见一般，四处封闭，没有任何可以出去的通道，甚至连通风口都没有，吴世勋心想，会不会在这里被困住最后窒息而亡。

想到这吴世勋的心便沉了下来，才醒来初见这和什么狗屁的实验任务，他还以为只是个恶作剧玩笑而已，如今看来。

吴世勋转了一圈又坐回张艺兴身边，冲他苦笑，“我们被困在这了？”张艺兴问道，“不出意外的话。”

张艺兴这时候才从茫然转为沉思，他皱着眉，反应比别人慢了一拍的跳下床，像吴世勋先前一般四处探寻了一番，最后垂头丧气的走了回来，站在液晶屏前细细的研究，吴世勋瞧见便走过去，只见张艺兴握住拳头带着几分力度的敲了敲屏幕，却像触电一般狠狠的甩开了手。

【警告】

吴世勋一惊，立马上前握住张艺兴的手，担忧道，“怎么了？”张艺兴疼得呲了呲牙，扶住手轻轻的握合，“我本来想试试是不是真的不能破坏房间，也没用几分力。”

吴世勋皱着眉，小心得替张艺兴揉了揉手，语气有些严肃，“不要这么冲动。”张艺兴瞥了吴世勋一眼，垂眸不语，任由吴世勋拉着他回到了床上。

“这么说，我们必须要完成它每天发布的任务才能出去了？”确认张艺兴手没事后，吴世勋说道。

“要获得100点点数才能出去，每次任务完成可以得到10点，任务总共十项，意味着我们必须在这里呆十天，而且任务只许成功不许失败。”

“也不知道它会发布什么任务。”

张艺兴摇了摇头，神情看上去有些倦怠，“你是怎么过来的？”

“我刚从公司下班，回家的路上出了车祸，一醒来就在这了，本来还以为自己在医院呢。”

张艺兴瞪大了眼，神情担忧，“车祸？”，上下瞧着想看看吴世勋到底伤了哪里， 吴世勋摆了摆手示意别担忧，“没事，本来以为伤得挺重，没想到醒来发现好像一点伤也没有。”

张艺兴张了张嘴像是想到了什么又将喉咙里的话吞了下去，闷闷的点了点头，坐在一旁不再说话。吴世勋靠着床头，放松下来才恍惚得想到了他似乎很久没有见过张艺兴了，他的脸色还是有些苍白，瞧着是瘦了些许，他犹豫着，还是问了出口。

“你最近…过得怎么样？”

张艺兴抬头看他，眼神有些闪烁，他放在身侧的手扯了扯衣角，好半天才回道，“还好。”

没等两人再说什么话，液晶屏突然响一声提示音。

【今日任务】  
【任务A：由张艺兴采集吴世勋的血液200ml】  
【任务B: 由吴世勋采集张艺兴的精液】

“……”  
“……”  
两人相顾无言，似是都没想到会是这种任务。最后还是张艺兴打破了沉默，“怎么办？”他看起来有些踌躇，吴世勋沉思了一会。

“选A吧。”

张艺兴愣了愣，吴世勋作势就要去拿柜子里的医疗用具，张艺兴扯住吴世勋，话语里听不出什么感情，“明天再来吧，离时限还早，现在很晚了，睡一觉起来再说吧。”

吴世勋想了想确实不急，两人简单的去浴室里洗漱了一番各自躺回床上熄灯。闭上眼以后身体已经很疲惫了，但经过这么一出事，大脑又像在打架一样乱糟糟，吴世勋轻轻的翻过身，张艺兴小脸埋在枕头里看起来似乎睡着了。

吴世勋轻轻的替张艺兴掖了掖被角，沉默的看着他的睡颜，今天发生的事太出乎人的意料，匪夷所思的像是发生了灵异事件。要说任务，其实选B也不是什么大不了的事，这种事他和张艺兴之前也没少做过，只是说到底两人已经分手了。

这一觉睡得并不踏实，梦境里来来回回的竟全是两人分手前的事，吴世勋醒得挺早，张艺兴还在睡，吴世勋放轻声音去洗漱了一番，房间和昨晚睡去前没什么两样，液晶屏上的红字时刻提醒着任务还未完成。

房内没有任何吃食，大概是要等任务完成才能发放餐点，也没有任何通讯工具，似乎只能用发呆来打发时间。床上传来动静，是张艺兴醒了。

医疗箱里的工具很齐全，张艺兴取出针管，先替吴世勋消了毒，随后将针头慢慢的推进血管里。200ml的血量不多，但大清早的也没用过早饭，吴世勋的脸色变得有点苍白。

取完血的血袋放在一旁，两人瞧着盼有人能进来将它取走，但血袋却忽的凭空消失，液晶屏的提示音响了一声。

【满足条件，任务完成】

随后一旁的桌子上凭空出现了一日份的餐点。两人对视一眼，似都有些惊讶，但想想昨日也是莫名出现在这里，好像发生些这种事也不值得惊叹了。

取过早餐，两人饱腹一番，又坐回床上相顾无言。

细想来，没分手前两人同处一室是经常的，多半时间都是默契的做着自己的事，但气氛总是温存的，只是场景一换，时过境迁，现下倒平白多了几分尴尬。

吴世勋自己想着事，却听见张艺兴说道。

“听说你要结婚了，恭喜。”


End file.
